loin de tout et près de toi
by chonaku
Summary: Quand ils étaient petits, avant un sceau et un massacre...ils se sont fais des promesses. Il ne l'ai a pas tenu et elle le déteste pour ça.


**Présentation :** petite histoire si vous voulez une suite dite le moi.

**Genre :** général

**Source : **Naruto

**Disclaimer** : les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartienne pas et heureusement pour certains (a prendre dans les deux sens) bon,Bonne lecture.

« Quand allez vous me lâcher, ce n'est qu'une simple égratignure. »

« Bizarre, je n'ai jamais vu une « simple égratignure » laissant coulé autant de sang, mais qui suis-je pour contredire le « prodige des Uchiwa », le « génie de Konoha »… » Dit ironiquement la brune.

« …Anko-san… »

« Oh !! Itachi-sama m'a parlé… attendez je fais m'évanouir tellement je…. »

« Anko-san arrêtez !! J'ai déjà mon fan-club, mon clan et toute la moitié du village pour faire ce genre de remarque alors si vous vous y mettez… »

« Oui… ?»

« … »

« J'écoute tu sais. »

« Je…je crois que je pourrai plus respirer. »

Court silence.

L air balaya doucement les feuilles d'automne, dans la forêt résonnait milles bruits ce qui accentua le silence des deux chunins.

Puis Anko rit, d'un rire doux et joyeux, le genre de rire qui n'habitait plus l'esprit du jeune prodige de Konoha depuis des années. Des deux c'était à la fois lui le plus jeune et le plus vieux.

La brune s'arrêta et cette fois, sourit.

« Désolé Ichi mais à chaque fois que tu me dit ça, tu fais une de ces têtes, la même de ces vieux qui rumine tout le temps –fit une voix rauque et grésillante - « Mais pourquoi je suis pas plus jeune … les jeunes d'aujourd'hui blabla. » et d'autre truc du genre, c'est franchement…bizarre quand on te vois si jeune, tu trouve pas ? »

« … »

« Allez !! Maintenant laisse moi faire, que dirait ton père si l'élève du « vicieux serpent » ramène de mission son précieux fils aîné en sang. »

« …Il …péterait un câble. »

« Exactement. »

Puis Anko fit un bandage à l'épaule d'Itachi, pendant que celui-ci regardait son « médecin », il se sentait bien avec elle…si bien…elle au moins ne voyait pas en lui un génie, peut-être peut on expliquer ça par le fait de son sensei en ai un et qu'Itachi ne lui arrive pas à la cheville ? De toute manière il s'en fichait un peu, ou un Uchiwa. Elle voyait jusque Itachi comme il est. Elle pouvait le traiter de « sale gosse de riche », de « fils à papa »sans l'ombre d'un remord et la minute d'après l'appeler « Ichi ». Les autres personnes qui agissaient ainsi avec lui étaient son meilleur ami et son petit frère Sasuke de 3 ans, quoique ce dernier fût plus penché vers les « Ichi » ou « grand frère »…

« Hé Ichi !! Allo !! Konoha appelle Uchiwa !! A vous !!

« Hum… »

« Ca va ? »

Silence.

Sourire d'Itachi.

« Vous ne me laisserai donc jamais tranquille ? »

« Non. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi tu me vouvoie ? »

« V…tu n'aimes pas ça ? »

« Non. Et toi, tu détestes que je m'occupe de toi ? »

« A part quand tu es collante, pas tant de ça en fait. »

« Ok !! Je serais moins collante et toi tu ne me vouvoies plus jamais, promis ? »

« Oui, promis. » « Ha, au fait quand Orochimaru-sensei sera hokage…je lui demanderai de te faire sourire plus souvent, tu es a l'air plus sympa comme ça. »

« Oui merci et moi… »

« ITACHI !! »

Ils se retournèrent vers le chef de clan, le père d'Itachi.

« Que fait-tu là ! Tu devrais être à ton entraînement, viens. »

« Oui, père. »

Ils partirent laissant Anko seule.

Avant de partir, Itachi lui lança un regard désolé. Sincère. Remplaçant les mots qu'il aurait voulu dire. « Je veux être avec toi, comme je pourrai enfin respirer. Loin du village, des responsabilités et surtout loin de ce foutu clan que je commence à haïr. Loin de tout et prés de toi, c'est tout. »

C'est alors que l'idée germa…être le plus fort puis s'enfuir…plus fort que quiconque même plus fort que ce maître qu'elle aime tant…

Le lendemain, Orochimaru partit. Laissant Anko avec sa haine.

Elle ne revit plus Itachi.

Et le détesta quand il massacra son clan. Pas parce qu'il avait tué, mais parce qu'il ne tiendrai jamais sa promesse. Lui aussi.


End file.
